kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Fusion: Aura Storm
is the nineteenth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. This marks the last TV appearance of Kiva's Basshaa Form. Synopsis to be added Plot In 1986, after attacking a woman for being rude to him, the Rook decides to target brides in their wedding dresses as part of his Time Play. However, Yuri was attending a wedding at time as the Rook crashes it, attempting to take her revenge as the Fangire spares her and simply walks off to Yuri's dismay. Later at the cafe, Yuri begs Jiro to give her the Ixa Knuckle to get her revenge, with Jiro refusing to her request as he wishes to kill the Rook himself. However, Otoya manages to dupe Jiro out of the Ixa Knuckle with a fake Susan Kumiko autograph. After giving the item to Yuri out of sympathy, she slugged him to keep him from interfering. Though she finds Rook, Yuri could not bring herself to use the Ixa System as the Rook simply walks past her again without a second glance. In 2008, while gathering snails with Shizuka for his latest varnish experiment, Wataru gets harassed by some bullies until Kengo arrives to the boy's aid. Later at the cafe, Kengo reveals that since his encounter with the Rhinoceros Fangire, he has became a fan of Kiva much to Keisuke's annoyance. When Megumi arrives, she and Kengo suggest that they find out who Kiva is much to Wataru's dismay and Keisuke's approval. To that end, the four go to a fortune teller who conducts a seance to track down Kiva. Before it can even start and reveal Kiva's secret, the fortune teller loses consciousness along with Wataru, who, upon waking up, starts acting more confident and eccentric to everyone's shock before returning to normal. Once regaining control after a momentary possession, Wataru is alerted to the Ladybug Fangire as he begins his attack on the bullies that harassed Wataru earlier. Kiva arrives and drives the Fangire away in Basshaa Form, but under the influence of another as the battle ended. The escaping Ladybug Fangire encounters Keisuke and Kengo, knocking the Ixa Knuckle out of Keisuke's hands as Megumi arrives to get it. However, Megumi was unable to bring herself to use the Ixa System as the Ladybug Fangire takes Keisuke and Kengo away as hostages, only to encounter Wataru who reveals that he is spiritually possessed from beyond the grave by his father, Otoya. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Psychic: *Victim: *Maid: , *Gangs: , , * : Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form, Basshaa Form Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 16, . *'''Viewership: 5.6% *A fusion genre is music that combines two or more styles. For example, rock and roll originally developed as a fusion of blues, gospel and country music. The main characteristics of fusion genres are variations in tempo, rhythm, sometimes the use of long musical "journeys" that can be divided into smaller parts, each with their own dynamics, style and tempo. "Fusion" used alone often refers to jazz fusion. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Lesson: My Way, Quartet: Listen to Your Heart's Voice, Fusion: Aura Storm and Nocturne: The Lovely Messiah. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢フュージョン・オーラの嵐｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢フュージョン・オーラの嵐｣ Category:Episodes